Pieces of Them
by Across the Stars
Summary: A collection of 10 song-based drabbles. All are at or around 100 words, and most are character studies. Read and Review!
1. Pieces

Pieces-Sum 41

**Okay, so these drabble-beings are the product of me hitting shuffle on my iPod and writing until the song ended. Most of them ended up being kind of angsty…oh, well. Read and Review!**

**Name: Pieces**

**Character: David**

**Warnings: none**

_(I tried to be perfect, it just wasn't worth it…)_

**Pieces-Sum 41**

David was tired of pretending to be the perfect child. Perfect grades, always so polite, wasn't he? He didn't even try, that was the hard part. The only time he had to try at anything was with Jack. He had to hide his feelings about his best friend, and that took a lot of effort. And the effort completely drained him until he was just a shell of the nice guy with a Jew-fro that he once was. He tells Sarah that he's going to run away, and she laughs at him, because she knows that without Jack, David really doesn't have much to live for.


	2. Lucky

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or the songs that inspired the drabbles

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or the songs that inspired the drabbles.**

**Name: Lucky**

**Characters: Spot**

**Warnings: None**

_(If there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?)_

**Lucky-Britney Spears**

Every day, Spot Conlon woke up and put on a fresh face. No emotion left over from the night before ever showed up on his face the next morning, be it sad or happy. He goes through the day and doesn't let anything faze him. Spot knows that people look up to him, praise him for his utter control over everything. Spot also knows that it's best to let people think that _someone_ is in control of everything, because his world would be engulfed in mass panic if there wasn't a sense of order. But at night, when no one is watching, Spot lets all the problems of the day bubble up to the surface, and he sinks into a slimy shell of guilt and regret, and he wonders if anyone ever guesses.


	3. Little Girls

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my spastic writing

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my spastic writing.**

**Name: Little Girls**

**Character: Kloppman**

**Warning: none**

**Little Girls-Annie**

Eugene Kloppman considered himself a patient man, a man who never really got rattled by all the stunts his young charges pulled. He'd been in charge of the lodging house for a good portion of his life now (he didn't care to consult a calendar to see exactly _how_ long), and he was fairly happy with his lot in life. He told himself if it wasn't for the random acts of kindness that his boys sometimes bestowed on him, like the time when Cowboy had gotten all the boys up by himself one day, when Eugene was sick.


	4. Final Broadcast

Disclaimer: I only own my idea

**Disclaimer: I only own my idea.**

**Name: Eva's Final Broadcast**

**Character: Jack Kelly**

**Warning: Character death**

_(Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is look at me to know that every word is true…)_

**Eva's Final Broadcast-Evita**

Francis Sullivan, better known as Jack Kelly, was dying. He could hear the muttered conversations of his friends outside his bedroom door, and longed to tell them that he wasn't really all that he said he was. He was just an aging newsboy, one who really didn't have the brains to lead a strike, but certainly had the guts to shout the words. Jack knew that his death would be hard on the Manhattan boys, and he felt like he should do something about it. But he knew, that in the end, it wouldn't quite matter. The territory wars, the fights with the scabs, they would continue like they always did, even without him there.


	5. Don't Stop Believin'

Disclaimer: I only own Mildred Lansing (the name), not Medda Larkson

**Disclaimer: I only own Mildred Lansing (the name), not Medda Larkson. Or anything else that you recognize.**

**Name: Don't Stop Believin'**

**Character: Medda**

**Warning: none**

_(Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere…)_

**Don't Stop Believin'-Journey**

Medda Larkson wasn't always the Swedish Meadowlark. At one time, she was Mildred Lansing from Lexington, Kentucky, the teenage daughter of a farm couple, until one day. One day, she took all of her savings and spent them on a train ticket to New York City. She arrived in the city smudged and dirty, her face bright with the prospect of making a name for herself. The light was gone from her eyes several minutes later, when she realized that she had nowhere to stay, and didn't know anyone. But Mildred was a tough girl; she held her head up high and walked down the street with a purpose: she wouldn't give up on her dream of being a performer, even if it killed her.


	6. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Name: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!**

**Characters: Blink, Mush**

**Warning: Slash**

_(Boom, boom, boom, boom-I want you in my room! Let's spend the night together, from now until forever…)_

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!-Vengaboys**

Blink was in love with Mush. Small problem: Mush needed everything spelled out for him, and Blink had to figure out a classy way to tell him without beating about the bush. Late one night, Blink drove his beat up Honda Civic to Mush's house, and parked right underneath Mush's window. He cranked up the stereo and let the Vengaboys blare out of the windows of his car. Now all he had to do was wait. Soon enough, Mush poked his head out of his bedroom window, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Blink took his chance and leapt up onto the hood of his car and screamed, "Mush, I'm in love with you!!" at the top of his lungs.


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**Name: Somewhere Only We Know**

**Characters: Bumlets, Dutchy**

**Warning: Slash**

_(And if you have a minute, why don't we go-talk about it somewhere only we know?)_

**Somewhere Only We Know-Keane**

The hustle and bustle of the big city always made Bumlets nervous, so going home to wide fields and shaded forests always was a relief. Besides being quiet and peaceful, home was also where Dutchy was. Bumlets knew he was torturing himself by going home; he knew that Dutchy had moved on when Bumlets went to NYU, and had made it perfectly clear that he was glad Bumlets would be gone (which hurt Bumlets, because he didn't know that Dutchy wanted a break). He took a deep breath as he walked up to Dutchy's door, and prepared himself for rejection. All he wanted to do was talk about why something so good had to end, but he knew that Dutchy wouldn't want to. Dutchy had moved on, unlike Bumlets.


	8. Cynical Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it**

**Name: Cynical Girl (though in this case, it should be called Cynical Boy)**

**Character: Spot**

**Warning: Slash**

_(I die every time I let my heart surrender…)_

**Cynical Girl-Alana Grace**

Spot was a cynical person who didn't believe in good things lasting very long. Every time Racetrack left Brooklyn after their rendezvous, Spot felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him Race wouldn't be coming back. Spot was frightened by the intensity of his feelings for Race, and he tried to bury them under the surface of his psyche. He was scared that if he acknowledged the feelings, he would tell Race what he really felt. Because every time Spot let a little bit of who he really was show, he died a little on the inside, because everyone would eventually betray him.


	9. If It Don't Fit

Disclaimer: Honestly, I really don't own anything

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I really don't own anything. I'm flattered that you think I do, though.**

**Name: If It Don't Fit**

**Character: David**

**Warning: none**

**If It Don't Fit-BWitched**

David was a little intimidated by Jack's devil-may-care attitude. Jack's motto was "the squeaky wheel gets the grease", while David's was something like, "don't make noise, you might get shot in the head". David was smart, and Jack was loud. It worked for both of them, though. Jack got the change he desired, and David got to make a difference without really endangering himself. But the most valuable thing he learned from Jack was, when the situation called for it, David could raise his voice and be heard.


	10. Paint It Black

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Name: Paint It Black**

**Character: Skittery (yay! My first time writing Skittery!!)**

**Warning: none**

_(No colors anymore, I want them to turn black…)_

**Paint It Black-Rolling Stones**

Skittery was tired of the sun beating down cheerfully, the birds chirping, and the grass being so green. What had possessed the world to be in such a good mood when he was not? If there was any justice in the world, there would be a terrible storm raging, dead vegetation everywhere, and the sun would be obscured behind greenish-black clouds. And all the chirpy little birds would be dead. Glum and Dumb, Race called him earlier. Well, he hit the nail right on the head. Skittery was unhappy, and the world should be in accordance to his moods. That was actually the main reason Skittery was unhappy; he could not bend the world to his will.


End file.
